tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dominicons Plan Again
Log Title: The Dominicons Plan Again Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare, Takedown Location: Valvolux Arena Date: August 23, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: With the city secured, the Dominicons plan a celebration for Valvolux Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 22:15:50 on Friday, 23 August 2019.' Knightmare stands in the middle of the arena, her arms crossed as she ponders something while waiting to see which of her Daughters can respond to her sudden summoning for a meeting. Delusion hadn't been far when the call went out, so she walks into the arena rather than flying. The middle child of the Dominicons raises a hand in greeting to Knightmare as she approaches. Takedown rolls into the arena in her riot vehicle mode and then transforms. "Hey, boss," she greets her 'mom'. "What's going on?" Although her body language and speech are relaxed her optics swiftly scan the arena for threats. Never know when some Decepticon sniper might be hiding in the rafters. She gives her 'sister' Delusion a smile in greeting as well. Discretion drifts down into the arena from above; alighting not too far off from the group and walking over. She offers each a slight smile, "What's the occasion?" Knightmare shakes her head to get her focus back before she looks at her Daughters, "Since I have finally stepped forwrd to claim this city, I thought we should do something to show the citizens." She holds up a datapad nd a list of those who had jooined the guard scrolls across it, "I wish to have a ceremony to show them those who have decided to step forwrd and put their Sparks on the line for others. And to publically promote those who are going to lead them when none of us are there." Delusion tilts her head, optics alert and interested. "What did you have in mind?" Discretion says, "I'm listening." Knightmare lifts a hand and waves in the direction of the market, "I intend to do it in the market area like we did the festival. Hold a ceremony and name Windsheer and Ranpeji as leaders of the new Guard as well as a few select others." She chuckles a bit, "I wish to do something afterwards as celebration for both us as finally claiming this city as ours but one to celebrate the Guard.. and that is why I have called you all for suggestions. Many of youi have spent more time with the citizens then I have so have a better grasp." Delusion hmms, taking her time to consider the question carefully. Takedown frowns. "Sounds like a security nightmare," she mutters, "but if that's what you want, I can handle it. We have a few new security recruits I think I can trust. I might have Delusion do some final interviews if she doesn't mind," Takedown adds, giving Delusion a smile, "but if they work out it'll be nice to have people to rely on that aren't already standing in this arena." Discretion says, "I'm sure I could find some sort of inspiration from various location on earth." Knightmare nods, "I did some looking.. many of the American armed forces had a.. dance of some kind after ceremonies?" She rolls a shoulder, "But beyond that nothing stood out." Delusion chuckles. "A dance? With pairings, I assume? That would be... interesting." She looks over at Discretion for a moment. "A parade is a common way to display military precision, but I'm not sure it will be as appreciated here." Takedown grins, looking at the others. "Well, I DO like dancing," she admits to no one's surprise. "And we didn't have any serious incidences at the last festival - it went rather well, actually," she smiles. "The locals ARE rather work hard, drink hard types, so we'll have to prepare for the over-energized, but that can be fun too, to an extent." She looks over at Delusion. "You just want to invite Springer," she teases. Knightmare shakes her head, "Nothing military-like." Then as she is about to say something she hear's Takedown's comment, "What does Springer have to do with this?" "Well, a celebration of some kind isn't out of character after a major milestone, and it doesn't have to be just a dance. Anything would give us a chance to meet more of the citizens, and them to meet us. which would mean more connections," Discretion pauses at the mention of Springer her optics focusing on Delusion and waiting. Delusion smirks. "He may not know many moves, but he has enough strength and agility to make a decent dance partner if one knows how to take advantage of it." She arches an optic ridge at Discretion. "Maybe we can just make dance cards and have him fill it out with all of us in turn." Takedown raises her optic ridges innocently at Knightmare's question. "I'm not sure. I've just heard that Delusion and Discretion have been pumping him... for intelligence about the Autobots, I'd presume," she adds belatedly. "I suppose I wouldn't mind giving him a whirl. It's been a while since I've had a decent dance partner." Knightmare turns her head to look at the two other Daughters, a slight smile appearing then disappearing rather quickly, "And I wish to do something for all of you, to thank you for the effort you all have put forth in moving us towards this day.. if a dance works, we can use that as a base for the event and go from there." Discretion says, "Might want to take a look at the military balls or their civilian equivalents. They aren't strictly a single type of event; you could have the announcement of the new leaders of the guard along with other awards, and socilizing of various sorts." Delusion nods. "We'll have to find some additional victims for the dance floor. One Wrecker isn't going to cut it." Takedown smirks. "I'll see whom I can come up with. Any targets you want for intelligence-gathering? You know if we invite people in they're going to send spies of their own." Knightmare claps her hands together and smiles, "Good. Thank you for volunteering to sort this out then." She focuses on Takedown, "Let them come.. we will show them that we are not weak. But reinforce the important locations anyway.. they should not be near any of those.. if they do apporach those locations. Shoot them." You sense: Discretion looks thoughtful, "You wouldn't happen to have anyone on your radar for miss sunshine, would you?" You mutter to Discretion, "For Knightmare? Or our dear sister?" Delusion mutters to Discretion, "... dear sister?" Discretion taps her chin before answering, "Yes." Delusion hmms to Discretion, considering. You mutter to Discretion, "I'm pretty sure Knightmare had a thing with the Autobot cityspeaker for a while. For Takedown? All we'd need is a mech who enjoys a good time." Delusion mutters to Discretion, "... thing with the... For Takedown? All... need is..." Takedown nods in approval. "Quite. Alright. I'll be sure that snoopers get the correct impression that we are at full capacity defense-wise even without Bulwark. I'll place briefed confederates to leak just the kind of information we want known. Militaristic or no, this will be the perfect opportunity to show our strength and remind the other powers that 'neutral' does not mean 'weak prey.'" She grins happily at the orders to shoot anyone who tests her security, but then frowns to hear her name mentioned. Delusion nods to Takedown. "I'll spend some time with the militia recruits, make sure they know their parts in this." Knightmare crosses her arms and gives the proper /stare/ at Del and Disc, "What are you two planning?" Discretion turns to Knightmare and hmmms? "We're not planning anything; just discussing options to make sure everyone enjoys themselves at the proposed function." Delusion crosses her arms back. "After all, we want the experience to be both impressive and enjoyable. that means getting certain details right." Knightmare looks from one D to the other and sighs, "And you had to whisper that?" She then just shakes her head as she holds up a hand, "Nevermind. Forget I asked. Just try to limit any damage caused." Delusion puts on her most innocent look. It's still not very innocent. Discretion folds her pink and thumb in as she holds up her hand up in the Boy Scout sign. "Scout's honor." Knightmare faecpalms... since this is just the 'Family' at the moment she has no issue doing so. "You.. were never a Scout, Discretion. Just.." She smiles a bit finally, "Just make it entertaining whatever you have planned." Delusion steeples her fingers. "Well, if you want -entertaining-..." Discretion frowns, "Hey; I've scouted ahead for you all plenty of times, and Lord Baden Powell was that kind of scout before he founded the Scouts. That means I qualify." Takedown listens silently, a slight smile of amusement touching her face. Knightmare just uh huhs at Discretion and waves a hand as if she is trying to calm down Discretion, "Im am aware you are a good scout, Discretion." Delusion leans over towards Takedown. You mutter to Takedown, "Say, have you heard anything about Windblade? The Autobot that Knightmare was visiting with rather often for a while?" Delusion mutters to Takedown, "... about... The... Knightmare... while?" Discretion says, "Actually, now that I think about it I wonder if we would be able to charter a Scout troop here on Cybertron. A lot of the other countries on Earth were accept females long before the United States. but I'm not sure how they would feel about us." Knightmare arches a optic. "Just to be clear, you wish to bring human Scouts.. here?" Rather then shocked, she actualy sounds interested. You sense: Takedown frowns, optic ridge wrinkling. "I haven't heard anything about her in a while," she mutters back. "Want to me look into her?" Takedown senses: Delusion nods. "If we want to arrange an appropriate dance partner, it should probably be someone whose company she enjoys." Delusion nods. She mutters to Takedown, "... want... partner,... should..." Discretion furrows her brow. "Well, no, I had more meant seeing if they would let us charter a Troop, or Crew, or something. Though they'd probably have to come here and check things out before saying yes or no, so I guess that is what I'm saying." Knightmare looks from one Daughter to another and back and forth between the three, "Should I step out? It seems this is in good hands." Takedown grins. "I should probably go to. I have some things to check on," she says conspiratorially, flashing a smile at Delusion. Log session ending at 01:24:50 on Saturday, 24 August 2019.